The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eupatorium maculatum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Summer Snow’. ‘Summer Snow’ is a new herbaceous perennial suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar is the result of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The intent of the program is to develop new cultivars of Eupatorium that are compact, have white flowers and an earlier blooming season. The new cultivar arose from self-pollination of unknown Eupatorium maculatum in July of 2011. ‘Summer Snow’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in October of 2012.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings and division by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. in June of 2013. Asexual propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.